


日本語訳：Ganache

by BasilLeaves



Series: Food Fantasies [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンとクラウスの、デザートの時間。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Ganache

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ganache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118550) by [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree). 



少佐には、秘めやかでこじんまりしたクラブから伯爵のフラットまでの道のりを、誰にも尾行されていないか気配りできるだけの心の余裕があった。ベンツのダッシュボードからかすかに光を放つ映り込みの向こうで、夜のロンドンは、急速に後ろに遠ざかりつつあった。ネオンサインが雨に濡れた通りに滲んでいた。テムズ川でから立ち上る霧が、低い雲に向かってゆるゆるとたち登っていた。

伯爵は黙っていた。少佐は快適な沈黙を慈しんでいるようだった。意味ありげなほのめかしや尊大な観察も、少佐を驚かせたり怒らせたりはしてはいなかった。それらが的確だと、彼が知ってたにもかかわらず。夕食は野菜と煮込んだ肉、それからなにか薄い塩の味のするは米で作られた何か、だった。ような気がする。しかし、それは昨夜の屋敷での夕食だったのかもしれず、もしかすると先週のメニューだったのかもしれない。少佐は通常、健康を維持する以上のことを食事に期待していない。そして今夜の夕食時には、彼の神経は食事に集中していたとは言いがたかった。

彼の舌は目下のところ、夕食後のミントタブレットを味わっていた。それは彼がレシートを受け取った時に、クレジットカードのトレイから拾い上げたものだった。少佐は夕食を思い出そうと努力してみた。サーモン？それともチキンだったか？ひょっとして子羊？ - いや、だったらそれなりに濃い味がするはずだ。伯爵の求愛に不本意ながら陥落して以来、少佐ははそういった些細なことばかり気になるという癖が始まったことに気づいていた。愚かしいことだっだ。伯爵にはそのような抑制が一切なく、癪に障るほどの忍耐で少佐の抑制をかき分け、押し入ろうとしていたのに。

地下駐車場のスチールドアが閉じると、エレベーターの内部には二人の男だけになった。少佐は静かに言った。「感謝する。」

「何に？」

「急がせずにいてくれたことだ。俺にとってこれが、…たやすく克服できる問題ではないことを理解してくれたことにだ。おまえは俺の弱点を、とても思慮深く取り扱おうとしてくれた。」

伯爵は少佐に体を寄せた。「弱点なんかじゃないさ。それはきみの一部で、それこそがきみをきみらしくしているのに。」暖かい唇が、少佐の喉を探り、そこに擦り付けられた。「それに、とてもエキサイティングだったしね。」

「俺の無知をおもしろがっていたのか？」

「はは、そうかもね。"Tabula rasa"(ラテン語で「磨かれた板」の意。人は生まれたときには何も書いていない板のように何も知らず、後の経験によって知識を得るという比喩)だね、少佐。私の最愛の人。きみは全くの白紙だった。私たちが結局そこに何を書き込むからすら、わかっていないままの。だから私は、簡単なひとことから始めることを厭わないよ。まずは最初のひとつ。"I love you."それから次は、"I love everything we do."かな。もしかすると文字をいくつかだけでもいいかもしれないね。たとえばこんな母音は－？」指先が慎重に少佐の体を滑り降り、幾重かの布ごしに少佐の硬くなりはじめたものをごくわずかに、鈍く押した。

「うう・・・」後を引く感覚に体を震わせながら、少佐は呻いた。

「そう、それが一つ。」伯爵は物柔らかに言った。

「何が？」

「母音だよ。」エレベーターが止まり、開いた。真新しく装飾の行き届いた廊下には、ドアが四つしかなかった。「さあ、きみがほかに何を知っているのか、確かめに行こう。」

 

にもかかわらず、一旦部屋に入り情熱的な最初のキスを済ませると、伯爵は少佐から身を離した。「私はデザートを食べたいんだ。」伯爵はささやいた。

「さっきのクラブで、何かほかに食べたいものがないか聞いただろう…。」伯爵が目の脇をいたずらっぽくゆがませて警告したので、少佐は途中で言葉を止めた。伯爵は少佐の手を取って、彼をキッチンへと導いた。「うう…」

伯爵はスツールに座るよう、少佐を促した。「くそっ！」少佐は腰掛け、落ち着かない身振りで座っていた。伯爵は、小さな湯煎器に水を入れて、なにやら作業を始めた。そしてそれを陶器のボウルの脇に置いた。それから伯爵は食料棚で何かを探した。「きみはミルクチョコレートとダークチョコレートのどちらが好きなのかな？ボーナム君が、悪くないベルギー製のを先週いくつか買ってきてくれてるんだ。」

「俺は食わんぞ…」

伯爵は、それぞれを２センチの塊にカットし、両手にひとつずつ載せた。透明な青い目には、何の同情の色も浮かんでいなかった。「試しもしないうちから、なぜわかるんだい？」

質問に隠された言外の意味と、この場で必要とされている承認とを敏感に察し、少佐は体を前へ折って伯爵の右手を舐めた。ミルクチョコレートは二人の体の暖かみを受けて瞬時に融け、その微妙な味わいで彼の口を満たした。そのようなわずかな量ですら素晴らしい味わいだったが、だがしかしあまりにも当たり障りがないとも言えた。それでも、それを伯爵の手のひらからすべてを舐めとり、しゃぶり尽くすまでには一・二分の時間がかかった。少佐が伯爵の左手に注意を向けたとき、ふたりの息は乱れ始めていた。

ダークチョコレート。豊かなほろ苦さ。その香りは、これほどわずかな量から予想されるものよりもはるかに複雑で込み入っていた。少佐は彼自身の大きな指で、相手のほっそりした、しかし強い手をつかまえた。そしてチョコレートがすっかり舐め取られ、残るのは伯爵の肌の麝香の匂いだけになってからも久しく、その手を捕らえ続けた。

「ダークチョコレートだ。」少佐はとうとうつぶやいた。「その方が好みだ。」

「そうかい。」伯爵は柔らかい目で応えた。「きみ、やっぱりこのくらいならついて来られるじゃないか。」

「時間をくれ。」少佐はささやき返した。

「きみが必要な限りの時間を。」伯爵は立ち上がった。少しふらついていた。少佐はいくばくかの満足をもってそれを見送った。伯爵はダークチョコレートを持って戻り、それを削ってボウルに落とした。そしてそのボウルを電子レンジに入れた。

「そうするものなのか？」少佐は尋ねた。

伯爵は巻き毛をかきあげた。(私のやっていることが間違いだって？)－それは少佐がずっと以前に解読した、生意気で本能的なしぐさだった。「ボーナム君が教えてくれた方法だよ。「かなりの時間を節約できるんだ。」伯爵は電子レンジを止めてボウルを取り出し、キッチンカウンターに置いた。「焦がさないように注意している限りはね。」

少佐はボウルの上から伯爵に寄りかかった。溶かしたチョコレートとバラの香りは、もうそれだけで原罪に決まっていた。このけしからん男と、こいつの倒錯した繊細さときたら！！伯爵の手からチョコレートを与えられるのはたいした経験だった。刺激的だがまだまだ安全だった。だがこの放蕩貴族から与えられるはずのさらに多くのための準備が自分にあるとは、少佐にはとても思えなかった。

少佐はそれを見るよう自分自身にけしかけた。ボウルにたまっているのは、赤茶色の光沢のあるなにか。それは伯爵が彼に与えるはずの、最新のレッスンに使うなにかだった。「デザートに十分な量には見えんな。」

「まだあるんだよ。私はガナッシュを作っているんだ。」伯爵はアイスボックスからガラスの壷を引き抜きながら軽やかにに答えた。こってりしたクリームのように見えるなにかがまた少し、別のボウルに準備され、慎重にレンジの電磁波を受けた。「同じ温度じゃなきゃだめなんだ。」伯爵は説明した。まるで手順を覚えたがっている少佐に教え込むかのように。「そう、ちょうど血のような暖かさに。」

伯爵はチョコレートとクリームを泡だて器にかけた。。それから、泡立て器のワイヤーからゆっくりと落ちるチョコレートのしたたりを舐めとって、見つめている少佐を嬲った。ライトブラウンのどろどろの入ったボウル越しに、伯爵は少佐に微笑みかけた。

泥棒の上唇を染めている、溶けたチョコレート。

「おまえ、卑怯だぞ。」少佐はうなった。

「そしてきみは臆病者ではない。そうだろ？」

そのとおりだった。少佐は体を寄せてキスをし、伯爵の唇からチョコレートを舐め取った。「俺を仕込もうとしとるな。この悪魔め。」

伯爵はカウンターに泡立て器とボウルを返した。「きみがやりたいことなら、なんでもやるよ。私の最愛のきみ。正直に言ってくれ。過去半年の間にきみがまだ準備できていなかった何かを、私が無理強いしようとしたことがあったかい？」

「いや。」少佐は、伯爵がそうはしてこなかったことにはっきりと気づいていた。

地獄から生還したかような過酷な任務の後に少佐が伯爵と交わした、双方から求め合った最初のキスの後、伯爵は慎重さの塊になった。伯爵とのキスは常に素晴らしかった。少佐には、これよりもさらに素晴らしいものがあるとは考えられなかった。服を着たまま体と体を擦れあわせる悦びに、伯爵が少佐を導くまで。その悦びはまもなく、汗で輝く素肌を重ね合わせる悦びにとってかわった。少佐は、誰かが愛情を込めて彼に与えるときに、両手と単純な行為がいかに魔術となって働くかを学んだ。そして少佐が求愛を返したときに、伯爵がどのように応えたかを。

少佐の鉄壁の守りは、欲望が不道徳であることと、彼自身の超えがたい個人的な障壁とに支えられていたが、伯爵によって導かれたそれらの一つ一つの発見は、少佐の守りの核を揺さぶった。伯爵は悦びへの道を指し示しただけではなく、さらに貴重な、人間性への理解を少佐に約束したのである。

「私たちは、『なぜ』について話し合わないことに合意していたね。」少佐の腕が伯爵の腰を支えたとき、黄金の髪の男はこう囁きかけた。「きみはずっと傷ついていたから。」

「それで、子守女の真似はもうやめるとでも？それとも、もううんざりしてきたのか？」少佐は荒々しく尋ねた。

「そして最愛のきみ、私はきみの傷を癒したい。このことには決まった時刻表はないんだよ。愛し合うには百通りもの方法があるのさ。きみが心配する必要は全くない。」

「挿入のことか？」少佐は、自分の声の分析的な冷淡さに驚いた。「俺たち変態の行為だと思われている、あれのことか？」

伯爵は少佐の鎖骨の上を優しく噛んだ。

「あう！」

「当選の報いだよ、少佐。さあ、聞いてくれ。」美しい泥棒は手を差し伸べて、触れるだけのキスのために少佐の顔をうつむかせた。「私はね、一生をともに過ごし、結局一度もそれをしなかった男性たちのことを知っている。その必要を感じたことがなかったんだそうだ。ある種の男たちは - どんな理由であれ、それを楽しむことができない。」

「だが、おまえはやるんだろう？」

湖水のように深い青をたたえた瞳が、恥知らずな微笑みを返した。「ああ、そうだね。するのも、されるのも。でも私のきみ。私が一番好きなことは何なのか知ってるかい？きみさ。君が喜ぶすべてを与えること。きみが幸せでいて、私に気を許していて、そして私を信頼していること。それを見るのは素晴らしい。抱きしめあうことすら、信じられない素晴らしさなんだよ。」

少佐はそれで納得する必要があった。結局のところ、口論のために休暇でここに来ているわけではなかった。彼はもう一度伯爵の唇を吸った。かすかにチョコレートの香りがするキス。「それで、デザートはこれで終わりか？」少佐とうとう尋ねた。とっとと伯爵の服を引っ剥がし、先ほどの続きを書き込みたかった。

「始まったところだよ、少佐。」それでも少佐に体を押し付けながら、伯爵は体をひねってカウンターの下のキャビネットを開けた。

少佐は、彼の恋人の手に目をやった。「筆？おまえ、ちょっと待て！」

長い指でボウルと刷毛を握り、もう一方の手で少佐の手首をつかんで、伯爵はベッドルームを目指した。

「食い物は台所に置いていけ！家でそう躾けられなかったのか？」少佐は怒鳴り散らした。半分パニックに陥りながら、好奇心で体中の血がずきずきするのを感じながら。

「きみはオフィスで食べてるじゃないか。それに私はきみのオフィスで、･･･きみを頂いちゃったことがあるしね。」

伯爵は確かにそうしたことがあった。 その記憶・・・、愛に熟練した熱い口の中に向けた、沈黙のままのの激しい放出－それを思い出し、少佐は呻き、伯爵のなすがままに腕を引かれ、寝室へと向かっていった。

 

END


End file.
